


end of a day

by ThisLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, it's like 3k of jinyoung with his and jackson's kid, jackson appears only at the end but he's mentioned through the whole thing, like literally ONE mention of mark tuan, seriously that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: Having your kid studying at the same school where you worked had its perks, if Jinyoung had something to say about it, since he usually saw his son a lot and didn’t have to worry about rushing everything to be on time to pick Minjun from school.orJinson's kid is the cutest thing ever.





	end of a day

**Author's Note:**

> me @ me: don't write anything until you finish your previous fic drafts  
> me: okay  
> me:  
> me: but what about jinyoung and jackson having a kid who speaks korean mixed with cantonese
> 
> this is really self indulgent, firstly because i'm obsessed with jinson and second because i also want to teach my future kids more than one language one day (if they ever exist along with my hypothetical foreign partner), so there's that.
> 
> i'm sorry in advance for possible mistakes since i'm neither korean nor chinese, and english isn't my native language. the title is from jonghyun's 'end of a day'.
> 
> ps: nico this is your fault for sending me that first jinson video :)

Having your kid studying at the same school where you worked had its perks, if Jinyoung had something to say about it, since he usually saw his son a lot and didn’t have to worry about rushing everything to be on time to pick Minjun from school.

Usually, if he couldn’t leave his own class in time to pick him up, some teacher would bring the boy to where Jinyoung was, since it was in the same building. The latter happened quite frequently as Jinyoung was a little too slow in tidying his things up, so it was rare to see him leave early, and the teachers were nice enough to bring Minjun to him.

Jinyoung and Minjun always went home together. They met with Jackson at home, since his job was on the other way.

That day, Jinyoung was still in class helping some of his students with their homework for the next week, when he noticed Ms. Shin at the door, hand in hand with Minjun. The little boy waved excitedly to his dad, and bid farewell to his teacher before running to Jinyoung’s side, greeting his father with a hug. His little backpack soon was on the floor beside Jinyoung’s chair, and Minjun sat on his father’s lap.

Jinyoung’s students were a bit older than nine years old, but they didn’t mind seeing Minjun there, and they even found him cute or tried to talk to him sometimes. The boy was always shy in the presence of bigger kids, so he’d just smile at them and talk a little if he felt like it.

“We’ll go home soon, okay? Daddy’s just going to finish some things here, and then we can go…” Jinyoung smiled at Minjun, caressing his hair softly.

The little boy nodded, before snuggling up to his dad’s chest and watching silently what he was doing. Even though Minjun usually kept quiet during these times with strangers, Jinyoung noticed that he was very perceptive about little things and also curious about them. He’d always have a hundred of questions, late at home, and all of them were from something he learned or saw in his day.

Minjun was the greatest kid in the world, and Jinyoung wouldn’t let anyone change his mind about that.

Jinyoung was already putting some of his stuff on his bag, since his students – there were only two of them now – were also ending their questions. They bid farewell to Jinyoung and to Minjun some minutes later, and then the man took the rest of his things into the bag.

He was glad that the next day would be a Saturday, and he and Minjun would get to sleep in. Their week always started too early in the morning, and Jinyoung sometimes liked to just stay in bed for a little more time when he could.

“Up we go,” Jinyoung said while tapping Minjun’s leg softly to make him stand up. “Let’s go home, Minjun, baby.”

Jinyoung could swear that he heard his kid mumbling something like “ _not a baby_ ”, but he wasn’t sure what his five-year-old kid would know about not being a baby anymore.

He left the room, turned the lights off and closed the door, offering his hand for Minjun to take. He had to remember where he had parked his car that morning, so he wouldn’t get lost like it had happened some times.

“’s Papa home?” Minjun asked when they were still walking to the parking lot.

“Uhm, not yet, baby,” Jinyoung replied quietly, glancing at him.

Jackson had been on a job trip for a couple of days, and Minjun was impatient waiting for his dad’s return ever since his departure two days before. Jinyoung was missing him too, but he knew how much being away from Jackson always made Minjun sadder than him. The little boy was even more outgoing when he had his other dad with him.

“Papa’s coming back tomorrow afternoon, okay?” Jinyoung offered, at least, to make Minjun feel more relieved. “And then we can hug him a lot to show how much we missed him these days, yeah?”

Minjun pouted a little, but nodded nonetheless, seemingly accepting of his dad’s answer.

“Did you have a nice day today, Junie?” Jinyoung asked as he opened the car’s door to let Minjun in.

“Yea! We dwawed lots! And we played too! Ms. Shin is so cool!” Minjun said lively, and Jinyoung paid attention to him nonstop, nodding, even when helping him on the car seat and when he had to throw his own bag at the backseat, on the floor.

Minjun kept rambling about his drawings and the games that he and his friends had enjoyed all day. He was truly an energetic kid when prompted to talk about what he liked. He got so excited about the subject that some of his sentences contained a few Cantonese words in between, since he tended to let them slip into his Korean phrases when he was too happy about something.

It was very cute, and Jinyoung was glad that he himself had learned a good amount of Cantonese (and some Mandarin too) thanks to, first, being Jackson’s friend, and now from being his partner. He always noticed those words, even when he sometimes didn’t understand what his son had meant with the expression. It made him happy to watch Minjun grow up learning so much.

The rest of the way home was filled with Minjun’s babbling (something about a new girl called Shuhua starting school only now and more of his friends) and of how many drawings Minjun would make to his Papa when he came back. His son was really thoughtful and Jinyoung always felt a lot proud of him because of that.

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

Even though Jinyoung, Jackson and Minjun lived in South Korea, Jinyoung was the one who insisted that they should try teaching Cantonese to their kid too, since it was Jackson’s mother language, ever since they took him home for the first time. As far as Jinyoung knew, if exposed to the language in a real setting, Minjun could learn it along with the Korean that was the native language of the country where he would be growing up.

Jackson and his parents – that were the ones from his Chinese family that visited often – were a little wary about it at the beginning, but they started liking the idea of talking in Cantonese with Minjun, since it would be more natural to them than speaking in Korean.

Their plan went something like this: Jinyoung and Jackson would keep a consistency when talking to each other, mostly each one of them talking in their native languages – or sometimes choosing one of them. Jinyoung only spoke in Korean with Minjun, and so did his parents, while at the same time Jackson did it in Cantonese (his parents too), just like they would do in natural conversations if they had the same native language.

It seemed confusing at the start, and they thought that maybe Minjun would have trouble learning either of the languages, but Jinyoung kept studying about bilingual kids and noticed that things were going normal as they could in that situation. Minjun was a quiet kid, so he took his time until he could say his first words, and then when he started throwing Korean words along with Cantonese ones (mainly names for his parents and family), Jackson and Jinyoung were happy that their plan had worked out.

(Jinyoung bragged about it a lot, after Minjun started calling him “Daddy” in Korean and Jackson “Papa” in Cantonese. Most of all, he was truly happy that even if the majority of his son’s vocabulary was Korean, he was going to learn Cantonese too –he already knew a lot about it– and Jackson would have that deep connection with his son, from native to native, a thing that even Jinyoung wouldn’t have with Jackson in this lifetime. At least this, talking to his child in his mother language, wouldn’t be something Jackson would have to give up by moving to Korea.)

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

After getting home, Jinyoung and his son put aside their school stuff, and then went to change their clothes, making sure that they were both warm in their sweat pants, t-shirts and socks. It wasn’t evening yet, so Jinyoung decided that he’d worry about dinner later. He’d heat up just some leftovers from the previous night. In that moment, he’d settle for eating some fruits with Minjun, as some sort of snack.

(Minjun said he wanted to eat strawberries, since he loved the taste of it so much and its color reminded him of “unca Mahk” because of his hair color. His kid was surely the cutest).

Jinyoung wanted to spend more time with his son, and seeing as Jackson would be there on the next day, he suggested to Minjun that they should make something special for when he came back. Minjun jumped happily at the idea, already excited to help with anything to surprise his father.

Jinyoung searched for what he and his son could do that wouldn't take too much time – since he still had to make dinner – and found some recipes in one of the cupboard’s drawer. He opted for microwaved cupcakes, because they were rather easy and quick to make – and also they could motivate Minjun’s creativity with the decorations.

(Minjun loved the idea, if his shriek was something to say about it.)

His son wanted to do everything, but Jinyoung only asked help when mixing the few ingredients a little and putting them in the little baking pans. Jinyoung let his kid decorate the cupcakes with the sweets he had bought on the previous day, and they all became a colorful (and hopefully tasteful) beautiful mess.

Jackson had a sweet tooth, even if he liked to pretend that the pastries weren’t that good. He was even weaker when things had to do with Minjun, so Jinyoung knew that he would like the surprise.

At the living room, after finishing the cupcakes and putting some pans already on the stove to start dinner, Jinyoung turned the TV on to watch it with Minjun for a while. He asked what his son wanted to watch, and it was that cartoon with the goat and the wolf again, one that Jinyoung was sure that Minjun had already seen all episodes… It was a Chinese cartoon, and Jinyoung himself had learned a lot of things only by watching the scenes on the television. He’d never confess it to Jackson, though.

(Sometimes, when Jinyoung was correcting his student’s texts after school, Minjun liked to pretend that he was also studying or working as a teacher like his father. Jinyoung would give him some sheets with small texts taken from the Internet, and Minjun would circle or recognize the Hangul characters or Hanja ones. Jinyoung and Jackson’s son was their little genius already.)

They were watching TV in each other’s company, settled in the couch, when Minjun started pulling on Jinyoung’s shirt.

“What do you want, Junie?”

“Daddy! I’m _hungwy_! Wanna cake!” Minjun requested, pouting at his daddy while crossing his arms.

Jinyoung snorted quietly, thinking that Minjun was becoming even more similar to Jackson every day, with trying to convince people by making a puppy face.

“Baby, it’s dinner time now, you can’t eat sweets before ‘real’ food, remember?” He ran his hands through Minjun’s hair, and the little boy kept pouting. “But maybe after dinner I can separate one for you, since the others are for Papa tomorrow, okay?”

“Okie, Daddy!” Minjun replied nodding, smiling a little.

Jinyoung kissed Minjun’s forehead, before going to check on the meals and turn off the stove. He told his kid to go wash his hands in the bathroom, so then they could eat.

Minjun sat at the table on his chair and waited until Jinyoung could bring his plate. Jinyoung also got his own, sitting with his son so they could have dinner together, as they always liked to do – with the difference that usually Jackson would be dining with them too.

Jinyoung ate and tried to answer his kid’s questions since he couldn't stop talking – he had indeed waited until late to start with the questions about life. Jinyoung kept reminding Minjun to eat when sometimes he’d get too excited and forget about the meal. The vegetables were his favorite food at the moment, and Jinyoung was glad that at least someone in the family ate them voluntarily. He and Jackson liked to think that fruits were easier to like than vegetables. Such healthy adults…

After they both finished eating, Jinyoung cleaned the table and put the dirty dinnerware on the sink, choosing to deal with it after Minjun slept or even on the other day. It would be Saturday, after all. He wanted to make Minjun company in that moment.

With Mulan on the TV screen now (as background, because neither were really paying attention to it), Jinyoung played a little with Minjun. He liked having these small moments with his son, since he always thought that the boy was growing up too fast and soon he and Jackson wouldn’t have that many chances to play with him. They were so focused on playing, that Minjun even forgot about wanting cupcakes.

When both of them got tired – Minjun was already yawning – Jinyoung helped his son on his pajamas and with brushing his teeth. Jinyoung also finished his hygiene, and put on more comfortable clothes. He chuckled when Minjun asked him to sleep on his dads’ room, since he didn’t want to let Jinyoung alone because his Papa Jackson wasn’t there.

Minjun jumped on the bed, burying himself under the covers and waiting for his dad. Jinyoung climbed on the mattress as well, hugging his son close to him while the little boy snuggled up to him.

“’night, Daddy” Minjun mumbled with a heavy accent.

“Good night, Junie,” Jinyoung kissed Minjun’s forehead. “Sleep tight.”

It didn’t take long for sleep to take over them both…

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

Jinyoung wasn’t a light sleeper before becoming a father, but ever since they had Minjun it didn’t take much to wake him up nowadays. As for that moment, he grunted when he woke up suddenly, not knowing well how or why. He looked at his phone and saw that it was only two in the morning.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to not move a lot because of Minjun. His son was at the other side of the bed, since he moved a lot while sleeping. Jinyoung decided to try going back to sleep, but then he heard a noise in the other room, and furrowed his eyebrows. There wasn’t anything that could have made a sound there, unless—

—the door to his room was opened, and then came in Jackson, and even if Jinyoung couldn’t see a lot because of the lack of light, he figured that Jackson was tired because of the way he held his body.

Jinyoung watched how Jackson searched for clothes, trying to make less noise as possible, and how he went to the bathroom probably to change and to get ready for bed. He felt his heart soar at Jackson being there already, even before he had thought so, since he had been missing his partner a lot.

When Jackson came back, he stared at the bed for a while, probably trying to see how he would fit in there. Jinyoung watched amusedly, and then he moved a little in the mattress to make space for Jackson.

“Come on, are you going to stand there the whole night?” Jinyoung teased, while he tried to look at Jackson.

Jackson snorted, and Jinyoung readjusted Minjun a little on the bed, pulling him closer to himself. Jackson lied down beside Jinyoung, cuddling him back to chest while sighing happily against his neck. Jinyoung sighed exasperatedly, still appreciating the warmth that the other’s body offered. He had missed Jackson so much.

“Sorry for waking you up,” Jackson whispered, kissing Jinyoung’s neck softly.

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung held Jackson’s hand at his stomach. “I’m glad you’re back already.”

“Me too,” Jackson stated, and then he caressed Minjun’s hair gently, not to wake him up. “I’ve missed you guys.”

“We’ve missed you, too,” Jinyoung mumbled softly, “but now let’s sleep, because once Minjun wakes up and sees you here, we’re not going to have time to breathe…” He joked.

“Ugh, I know,” Jackson sighed. And then he said more fondly, “I can’t wait.”

Jinyoung smiled against his pillow, kissing the back of Jackson’s hand quickly before cuddling up to his two favorite people in the world and settling for sleep.

It was safe to say that he slept really well that night…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it! if so, please let me know :)
> 
> i have like a whole backstory for this au in my mind because as i said i'm obsessed with this ship... if i write more about this verse it'll probably be about how jinson got together or maybe how they marry idk but i won't promise anything because college is killing me and i procrastinate a lot too...
> 
> when will i ever stop writing about my life expectations tho??? :')
> 
> [mari](https://twitter.com/emewrites) :)


End file.
